Wondering
by NiaRitter
Summary: Cappie receives a phone call that makes him face his past. What will happen when he reunites with a long time friend? How will this affect his feelings towards Casey? Plz read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**WONDERING**

**By: Elda Estefania Flores Cabañas**

**So... I decided to re-write this story since it was so outdated. The plot is the same. It IS a C/C story so don't worry. Just wanna make it a little bit more interesting. And you'll have to forgive me if I miss the tiny details at the begining but I haven't seen the episode of the party... in my country, Greek is WAAYY behind. So, I hope you enjoy it! R&R**

**Chapter 1**

He would like to say this was like any other party, like any other night at the KT house… but it wasn't. On a regular night, on a regular party, he wouldn't have the girl of his dreams pouring out her heart to him. On a regular night, it would be the other way around. But it wasn't. It was the end of the world party and Casey just told him that is the world was to end… she wanted to be with him. Not Evan, not Max… him. After that, it was like the night happened in some sort of fast-forward way. He remembered everything that happened while sitting on the roof, thinking about the events that happened that night. Did she mean it? Did she really want to be with him? Did he want to be with her? When he realized he did wanted to be with her, he got up as fast as possible, almost made it inside the house when he heard a low ringing coming from his pockets. His cell phone was ringing. He didn't even know why he had a cell phone… it didn't fit his life. Placing his cup on the window rail, he fished for his phone. "This is weird" He said to himself seeing that it was his mom. "Hey, Mom, listen, I can't talk right now. I'll call you back, ok? Love you" He said, almost hanging up before he listened his mom give out a sob. Cappie automatically knew something was wrong. "Mom… are you ok?" He questioned, a little bit worried. "Mom, what's wrong?" He asked, a little concerned and afraid of what her answer might be.

"It's Mike" She said in almost a whisper.

"Mike? What about Mike?" He said.

"He… he… he had an accident and…" She said, taking a deep breath but not continuing to speak. Actually she didn't need to. Cappie knew what she was about to say. He felt like the time stopped. He actually felt the lack of air in his lungs… something he haven't felt in a long time. He sat down as he dropped his phone. He felt a horrible pain in his chest due to his air lacking and it took a moment before he could even see straight and before everything around him stopped spinning. He blinked several times before walking inside and heading straight to his room, bumping into several brothers. He opened the door and was relief when nobody was there. NOBODY should be there… that was the King's chamber. He walked to his closet and grabbed a bag and started throwing a bunch of clothes, opening drawers and making an even bigger mess in his room before zipping his bag.

"What are you doing?" Rusty asked standing at the door. "Cap, what's wrong?" He had never seen him this disturbed and he looked a little lost. "Cap, are you okay?" He asked again after he didn't answer.

"I have to go" He said before grabbing his keys and heading out the door.

"What? Wait" She said, following him. "What about the party?"

"I don't give a damn about the party" He snapped at him, turning to face him. He looked shocked. His face soften after looking at the scared little boy who called him 'Big Brother' whose eyes were huge & quirky. "Listen, tell everyone I had to go" He said before turning around and walking out the crowded house.

"You're just gonna leave? What happened? You can't just leave like that" He said, running behind him and grabbing his arm before he hopped on his jeep. He threw his bag to the back part of his jeep and sighed.

"Listen, I have to go" He said, entering his car and starting the engine.

"But why? What's so terrible that you have to leave right away?" He asked concerned. Cappie smiled realizing how much he cared about him. "What about…?"

"Bye, Russ" Was the only thing he said before driving off.

**A/N: The first chps are gonna be short, but they will be longer as the story goes on.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was sitting in the second row of the right through the whole mass. He couldn't believe that one his oldest friends was now gone. He couldn't believe something like that happened. Yes, Mike & him had lost contact since he went to school, but he was Mike. One of the oldest friends he could keep while his parents moved around all the time. He was like a brother. He kept turning around and looking, searching for someone… searching for _that _someone. His mother took notice of it. "Don't worry, she'll be here" She said, knowing who he was looking for. "She has to come to this" She said, patting his knee and turning her attention to the mass. Cappie almost laughed at how ironic was to have a mass in memory of Mike. Mike… who didn't believe in anything but the carefree spirited life he led. Before he knew it, the mass was over and they were heading to the cemetery. It was a shiny day and a lot of people stood there, sobbing for the departure of Mike. Mike always lived by his own rules, never worrying about anything, always smiling and laughing and doing crazy things. That was Mike… always happy & positive. But… then why did he kill himself? Cappie didn't understand how a person that enjoyed so much of life could take his own. What could've changed over the years that made him take that decision. The ceremony ended with the typical hysterics from the family and everyone else holding a tear or two… Cappie included. He couldn't even remember when was the last time he cried. After half an hour of Cappie talking to everyone he thought he knew, but still, he didn't found her. "I'm gonna go home, you coming?" His mom asked him.

"I'll catch you there. I'm gonna stay here for a while" He said, while his Mom gave his an appreciative squeeze on his hand and walked away. He just stared at the casket where one of the person he most cared for lie. Everyone else left, leaving him alone. He wanted this alone time with Mike. As he was starting to talk to the dead body, he raised his eyes for a moment and saw a slim woman approach where he was with a single white rose on his hand. She was wearing really high heels and a pinstriped black skirt with a white blouse and her sunglasses on. Cappie couldn't recognize her but yet again, he wasn't around much. It could've been a long lost relative. I mean, he didn't know his whole family. Maybe an ex-girlfriend he had over the years. She walked slowly and her shoulder length black hair flew from the air. She wasn't something out of the ordinary, but for some reason, Cappie couldn't stop staring at her. He couldn't keep his eyes from her. It was like he was hypnotized and she had cast a spell on him. As she came closer, Cappie's bottom jaw dropped… it was her. "Chris?" Cappie said when she was closer enough.

"Hey, Cap. Long time, no see" She said, removing her sunglasses and placing them on her head. "Too bad it had this way, don't you think?" She said with a sad expression but with no tears.

"Yeah" He said at lost for words. "I looked for you earlier. Where were you?"

"I just arrived. My plane was delayed and I missed everything" She said, while she placed the rose on top on the wooden casket. "Hey, buddy. Did you miss me, too? 'Cause I did missed you and I will miss you so much" She said, tracing with her fingers the casket. "I will always love you, Mikey… you were a great friend and I know you will be looking out for me from up there, right? And don't come to spook me in the night 'cause you know I don't like scary things. I just hope that you're happy wherever you are. Say hello to my folks for me, okay?" She said, walking away from the casket and towards Cappie. "I just needed to say my goodbye to him" She said, a sad smile placed on her face. He just stared at her. He allowed himself to forget that this was the girl that stole his heart once. Not like Casey did… this girl just took his heart & kept it for herself… she didn't break it or hurt it. It was the other way around. "Want to go grab some coffee or something so we can catch up?" She asked turning to face the casket before letting out a big sigh.

"Actually, Mike's mom asked me if I could pack his room. She doesn't feel prepared to do it. I don't think she has the heart to. Do you mind helping me out?" Cappie said, looking at the shorter person in front of him.

"I don't see a better way to spend my day here than in Mike's room with you… like old times" She said, while she walked with him, placing her sunglasses on again.

"Almost as she was trying to hide something" Cappie thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chp. R&R. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Standing in his room, Cappie could see how everything screamed out Mike. 3 years had passed and everything looked the same. "It's weird, huh? Being in his room and that's still the same?" Christine said, taking off her shoes and walking towards the bed.

"Yeah, it feels like we never left" Cappie said, joining her in the bed.

"I know, it's so weird. But then again, Mike never left… we did. God, I forgot all of this? How could I?" Nia said, walking around the room, eyeing everything, her delicate finger tracing everything her hands could get hold of. "I guess we should get started if we want to finish anytime soon" She said, opening a drawer and taking some shirts out.

"Yeah, here" Cappie said, handing her a box. He started by the closet and took out everything that was hanging, his shoes, and sneakers.

"So? How's school?" Christine asked after a while of silence. Not awkward silence though.

"It's okay" He said.

"Okay? That's your answer? Give me a break, Cap. It's gotta have a little more details than okay. It's been 3 years" Christine said, finishing one drawer and moving onto the next one.

"You know I never like school" He said, shrugging. Christine suddenly laughed. "What?" Cappie asked a little confused by her sudden outburst. "What's so funny?"

"It's ironic how you were the one that hated school so bad and were the one that ended up going to college" She said while she took a box from under the bed.

"Yeah, I always thought it would be you the one with a degree or a master" He said, looking at Christine while she opened the box and started going through the things that were in there. "How's New York? What you've been up to?" He asked.

"Its okay" She said, grinning and eyeing him for giving him his previous answer. Cappie looked up at her and smiled.

"The same Chris" He said.

"The same Cappie" She replied. "Oh my God. I can't believe he kept this" She gasp/said taking a small scrapbook from the box she was holding.

"What?" Cappie said, walking to her and sitting by her side on the bed. "God, that was a long time ago. We were… what? 9?"

"I made this scrapbook for him so he would remember us when we left. I didn't…" She sighed, a small smile tugging at her lips. "He saved it. Look, you were missing a tooth" Nia said, pointing one of the pictures. Cappie leaned and smiled when he saw it. "I can't believe I forgot all this" Nia said in a whisper while she turned the page, laughing at the crazy pictures and weird souvenirs that Mike kept. "He went to visit me, you know?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, about a year ago. He was the same Mike. I didn't saw anything different or… at least I didn't notice it. I don't know what happened" She stated. "He told me he had a girlfriend and that everything was ok. Why would he do something like this then?" She said, biting her inner upper lip, something she used to do when she was sad… something she picked up when her parents died. She almost did it for comfort.

"I don't know. Nobody saw it coming, Chris" Cappie said, looking at her. She was still staring at the scrapbook on her lap. She turned the page and saw the last picture they took. The night before she was leaving to NYC. "Ah, you're farewell party" Cappie said, fixating his gaze on the picture. "We were so hammered that day" Christine laughed.

"I remember trying to get into the house, and you and Mike where helping me and we…"

"We ended up falling into the Mrs. Maine pool" He cut her off.

"Yeah. So much for our SWAT entree, right?" She said closing the scrapbook and placing it in the box.

"Yeah" He said, getting up, sharing a stare with her before reassuming on his labor. A couple of hours later, it was all packed and accommodated on the back of the closet. "Well, all done" He said, looking around to see if they packed everything.

"It looks so sad" Christine said with her hands on her hips while she looked around at the empty room now. "No posters, no books, no… anything" She said turning to see the room. Now it was a plain green with little white details, that now were a creamy color. "I never realized his walls were green" Christine said, looking at him. She knew he didn't know that either. "Are you hungry?" She asked walking to where her shoes and coat laid.

"Actually, I am. Wanna go grab something to eat?" He said, while he opened the door for her after she was done putting on her shoes.

"Yeah, I'll just go by the house and change. You pick me up in 30? I know you wanna go change too" She said, looking at a whole new Cappie than the one that was all dressed up. He looked good, like always, but it wasn't exactly his style. "We can stay like this" She said, eyeing both they're outfit.

"Nah… people would think we're a power couple or something. They might even charge us more for our food" He said, closing the door for Mike's house. They didn't said goodbye to Mike's mom since she was sleeping. She must've been so tired. "See you in a bit" He said when they parted ways. He went to the left and she to the right. Mike's house was the one in the middle. He was the one that hold them together… he was the link to their friendship and now he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4**

They arrived at a small diner and sat down on. Christine had changed into some jeans and a red top, finishing her look with a white cardigan and her red sneakers. She looked so young like that… maybe it was the hair. "It's good to be back" Christine said, taking a deep breath while she slide into a booth. "I really missed this place" She said, looking at everything.

"I know" Cappie said sitting on the other side while an old lady, whose name tag said 'Alicia' walked to them.

"Good evening, can I get you something to drink while you look at the menu?" She said in a very sweet voice… kinda like a Grandma's voice. All the while, she handed them 2 menus.

"Yeah… do you serve any kind of alcohol here?" Cappie asked, giving her his best smile. She rolled her eyes but nodded. "Good, I'll have a beer" He said, smiling wide for the old lady.

"What can I get you, dear?" The lady turned to Christine. Christine lifted her eyes from the menu to look at Cappie.

"You know what? Make that 2. I think we need some alcohol in our system today" She said. The lady wrote down and left, telling them to call her when they were ready to order.

"Nice, lady" Cappie said. "So…" He said, eyeing the menu. "Ready to tell me everything?" He said, closing the menu, when Alicia arrived with their beers. "Thanks" He said, ordering some burger and fries while Christine did the same, but with extra fries. Cappie had the slightest feeling she hadn't eat anything fried in a while.

"Everything? C'mon, Cap, you don't wanna know my dirty little secrets, do you?" She said, grinning.

"I do. But, if they're too dirty or involve some sort of S&M, then I'm not that interested" He said, smiling. "That's too wild for me"

"NYC can be overwhelming sometimes, but I love it. I love it there. I love my job and I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world" She said, sipping from her beer.

"Oh, right. I think Mom said something about you working with music or something. How's that? Have you any met any uber famous band?"

"Kinda. I get to go on tours with upcoming bands and with bands that have a very strong fan base. Have you heard of Fall Out Boy?" She asked him but her just shook his head no. "Well, they are pretty famous and known worldwide, and I met then a couple of years ago. It was fun" She said, looking at him.

"What is it exactly that you do? Are you like a musician or something?" He asked. He seriously had no idea what she did. She laughed, almost throwing her head back.

"I WISHED" She almost screamed. "I work with an entertainment website, so I usually go on tours coverage and stuff. Its fun. You get to traveled all over the country, even the world if you're lucky. And you get to meet amazing people too" Cappie smiled. He knew she would somehow end up involved with music. He remembered how she loved music.

"Good" Cappie said, really wanting and hesitating about asking her what was in his mind. He knew Christine was very private about her love life. "So… how's the love life?" He said, not looking at her, scared that she might get mad and hit him, or something.

"It's… there" She said, like it didn't matter. Cappie couldn't help but laugh. "Are you laughing of me?"

"There? Come one, Chris. That's the best answer you could come up with?" He said, still laughing.

"How's _your_ love life? Any special woman in your life?" She asked. "Your mom told me about you were in a sorority and you were dating a girl… or something like that" Christine said, staring at him, watching his smile slowly fade. "Did I hit a nerve?" She said with a hint of painful-in-your-face honesty.

"First of all, its call a fraternity and I'm the president of mine" He stated really proudly.

"Uh, sorry" Nia said sarcastically. "I just never picture you like someone who would go into the whole Greek system and stuff. I thought we were free-spirited and defying the laws and rules. Where's your revolutionary instinct?" She said laughing.

"Trust me, my house is all into defying the authority. So don't worry, our principles are still intact"

"And second of all?" She said. Cappie stared at her with a blank face. "Your love life?" She said in an as-a-matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm not dating anyone" He said.

"BS" She said, looking profoundly at him.

"No. I don't have a girlfriend" He said, wishing she wouldn't pry. "I think my mom need to call me more often so I can keep her updated about my status" He muttered, hating playing the role of the little kid that hadn't have his parents attention. He didn't want to turn into Evan.

"But there's someone, right? And don't try to deny it 'cause I can see it in those perfect and shiny blue eyes"

"Maybe"

"A sex buddy?"

"I wouldn't call it that" He said, a little uncomfortable.

"Are you her sex buddy?" She said in a joking way but when she turned to look at him, she noticed the sad & giving expression his face had. There's something you're not telling me. I know you're hiding something. Or is it someone?"

"Nia, could we just not talk about that. My love is…"

"There?" She interrupted him.

"Yes"

"And you were making fun of my answer when it fits yours so perfectly too" She said smiling, causing Cappie to smile too. He never realized how much he missed her smile. "Funny how things turn around, right?" She said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to dig into your love life. Sometimes I just can't help myself. You know how we women like to know a little bit of everything" She said, letting out a big sigh. They ate talking about random things but always with a little distance… always trying to keep it light so they wouldn't have to answer unwanted questions. Most of their talk was based on memories and how they always got into trouble but Cappie could feel that Christine was a little defensive towards him and he didn't know why. He actually found very weird that Christine looked so good on the outside but the sparkle and shine that her eyes once held was gone and she looked so sad and… empty. He knew that since her parents died when she was only 13, she never was the same but she never had lost that sparkle… and now it was gone.


End file.
